Schubert no Maoumichi
Schubert no Maoumichi ( シューベルトの魔王道, lit. Schubert Magician ) is the third track of ClassicaLoid Musik Collection Vol. 3 and the Musik featured in Episode 21. The song, notably set to hip-hop, is based on Franz Schubert's lieder to Der Erlkönig. Lyrics TV Size Japanese= お前ら 散々今まで俺の事ばかにしてきやがって でもな 今までの俺とは一味も二味も ちがうぜ そう！ あいつに出会ってから変わったんだ 俺は 人目ばかり 気にして 生きて来たが 意味がねー 認められる事だ ばかり バカに いつも こだわり おわかり お黙り もがき 出た 旅の果て この街で見つけた ひとつの答え そう！ アボカド！ 自分らしさは 探すものじゃないって 教えてくれた それが！ アボカド 自由に 自分勝手 好き勝手 なんだって 気持ちいいぜ アイマ シューベルト 腹が立つぜ この世の全てに 俺 腹立つぜ 俺は、俺で 俺以下でもねー 俺は俺のまま 今ここ 立ってる 自分勝手 好き勝手 なんだって 気持ちいいって 俺に教えてくれたのは そう！ アボカドありがとう ありがとう アボカド ありがとう アボカド ありがとう アボカド ありがとう アボカド ありがとう ありがとう﻿ |-| Romaji= Omaera, sanzan imamade ore no koto baka ni shite kiyagatte Demo na, ima made no ore to wa hitoaji mo futaaji mo chigau ze Sou! aitsu ni deatte kara kawattanda Ore wa hitome bakari kinishite Ikite kigata imi gane Mitome rareru koto da bakari baka ni Itsumo kodawari owakari odanmari Mogaki deta tabi no hate Kono machi de mitsuketa hitotsu no kotae Sou! avocado! Jibun rashisa wa sagasu mono janai tte Oshiete kureta Sore ga! avocado! Jiyuu ni jibungatte suki katte Nandatte kimochii ze I'm a Schubert hara ga tatsuze Kono yo no subete ore haradatsu ze Ore wa, ore de ore ika demo nee Ore wa ore no mama ima koko tatteru Jibun katte suki katte nandatte Kimochii tte Ore ni oshiete kureta no wa Sou! avocado arigatou Arigatou avocado Arigatou avocado arigatou Avocado arigatou Avocado arigatou arigatou |-| English (Crunchyroll)= I'm sick of y'all walking all over me. Not anymore. I'm nothing like the man I used to be. That's right, I've changed since I met that man. I'm so done spending life thinking of words to appease Endlessly sucking up, just to get teased Why should I care? Nobody's there. Who do I please? Jeez, Louise. Comprende? Andante. Left to find answers and guess what I found. What were the chances I'd find them in this town? Yeah! Avocado! My identity isn't always something to seek, Can't you see? That's right! Avocado Be free, live and let be, it's all about me That's the key, Jubilee I'm a Schubert, you're not worth it I'm not butt hurt, just sick of your bullshit What you see is me, Schubert to the nth degree That's all I'm going to guarantee, homey On my own terms, dishing out sick burns, self-indulgent Absolutely loving it Guess who taught me to be this way Yo! Avocado, Arigato Arigato, Avocado Arigato, Avocado, Arigato Avocado, Arigato Avocado, Arigato, Arigato Full Japanese= お前ら 散々今まで俺の事ばかにしてきやがって でもな 今までの俺とは一味も二味も ちがうぜ そう！ あいつに出会ってから変わったんだ 俺は 人目ばかり 気にして 生きて来たが 意味がねー 認められる事だ ばかり バカに いつも こだわり おわかり お黙り もがき 出た 旅の果て この街で見つけた ひとつの答え そう！ アボカド！ 自分らしさは 探すものじゃないって 教えてくれた それが！ アボカド 自由に 自分勝手 好き勝手 なんだって 気持ちいいぜ おまえら いつも いつも 好き勝手 しやがって 俺も好き勝手 ひとりひとり言わせてもらう まずは、ショパン おまえからだ チェケラ！ ネットの中だと強気 部屋から出ない 知らない人 怖い 本当のとこ どうなんだ根暗 生きてく ２次元 それじゃ惨め いつもいつも 愛で 片付けるリスト あなたに質問 家賃払えば なんでもありか？ このチャンネルには 谷間はなしだ えよ！ 大家！ノーダウト！ 言わせてもらうぜ 今日は そこのお嬢ちゃん 家賃 家賃と うるさいけれど、 俺の 部屋はいったい どこさ？ つーか誰だっけ？ おまえにゃ 言うことがまったくないぐらい 俺は興味がない 才能がないことに 気付く才能もない ビッグマウス 関わるだけで 大損害 地球上 誰よりも 自由奔放 人の苦労も知らず、のうのうと 模倣 パクリ してないんだよ本当 本能のまま生きてるだけの マザコン あんたに認められたくて 俺はここまでやってきた リスペクトしているぜ 先輩 だからこそ 絶対！ この場で超えなきゃいけない 高い壁 俺のこれにかける気持ちは 飾りじゃねー グッドなタイミング 自意識もライジング よく聞いときな 俺様のこのライミング 人の目なんか気にしても 意味ないようだ まるで あんたが作るまっずい餃子 アイマ シューベルト 腹が立つぜ この世の全てに 俺 腹立つぜ 俺は、俺で 俺以下でもねー 俺は俺のまま 今ここ 立ってる 自分勝手 好き勝手 なんだって 気持ちいいって 俺に教えてくれたのは そう！ アボカドありがとう ありがとう アボカド ありがとう アボカド ありがとう アボカド ありがとう アボカド ありがとう ありがとう﻿ |-| Romaji= Omaera, sanzan imamade ore no koto baka ni shite kiyagatte Demo na, ima made no ore to wa hitoaji mo futaaji mo chigau ze Sou! aitsu ni deatte kara kawattanda Ore wa hitome bakari kinishite Ikite kigata imi gane Mitome rareru koto da bakari baka ni Itsumo kodawari owakari odanmari Mogaki deta tabi no hate Kono machi de mitsuketa hitotsu no kotae Sou! avocado! Jibun rashisa wa sagasu mono janai tte Oshiete kureta Sore ga! avocado! Jiyuu ni jibungatte suki katte Nandatte kimochii ze Omaera itsumo itsumo suki katte shiyagatte Ore mo suki katte hitotsu hitotsu iwasete morau Mazu wa Chopin omae kara da Check it out! Netto no naka dato tsuyoki heya kara denai Shiranai hito kowai Hontou no toko dounanda nekura Ikiteku ni-jigen sore ja mijime Itsumo itsumo Ai de katazukeru Lizst anata ni shitsumon Yachin haraeba nan demo ari ka? Kono chaneru ni wa tanima wa nashi na Hey yo! Ooya! No doubt! Iwasetemorauze Kyou wa soko no ojou-chan Yachin yachin to urusaikeredo Ore no heya wa ittai doko sa? Tsuuka dare dakke? omaenya Iu koto ga mattaku nai gurai ore, kyomi ga nai Sainou ga nai koto ni kizuku sainou mo nai Big Mouth kakawaru dake de dai songai Chikyuu jou dare yori mo jiyuu honpou Hito no kurou mo shirazu nou nou to Mohou pakuri shitenaindayo hontou Honnou no mama ikiteru dake no mazakon Anta ni mitome raretakute ore wa koko made yattekita Risupekuto shite iru ze senpai Dakara koso zettai! Kono ba de koenakya ikenai takai kabe Ore no kore ni kakeru kimochi wa kazari janee Guddo na taimingu Jishiki mo raijingu Yoku kii tokina oresama no kono raimingu Hito no me nanka kinishite mo imi nai you da Maru de anta ga tsukuru mazzui gyoza I'm a Schubert hara ga tatsuze Kono yo no subete ore haradatsu ze Ore wa, ore de ore ika demo nee Ore wa ore no mama ima koko tatteru Jibun katte suki katte nandatte Kimochii tte Ore ni oshiete kureta no wa Sou! avocado arigatou Arigatou avocado Arigatou avocado arigatou Avocado arigatou Avocado arigatou arigatou |-| English (Crunchyroll)= I'm sick of y'all walking all over me. Not anymore. I'm nothing like the man I used to be. That's right, I've changed since I met that man. I'm so done spending life thinking of words to appease Endlessly sucking up, just to get teased Why should I care? Nobody's there. Who do I please? Jeez, Louise. Comprende? Andante. Left to find answers and guess what I found. What were the chances I'd find them in this town? Yeah! Avocado! My identity isn't always something to seek, Can't you see? That's right! Avocado Be free, live and let be, it's all about me That's the key, Jubilee You pathetic shits always have your way. Now it's my turn. I've got a bone to pick with each of you. My man Chopin, you're up first. Check it out! Little boy's a tough guy online, never seen the sunshine Scared of everyoe, crying What's the matter with you, gloomy little vampire? You're a living Flatlander, just a sad little wanker "Love" that, "love" this It's all you've ever got, Liszt. Time for an inquest That's it? Pay your rent, and get away with murder? Can't show cleavage on this channel, no sir 'Eyo Landlady! No doubt, This is getting old, but Hear me out, precious little girl scout Nagging every day, begging me to pay All right, fine, so do I get a place to stay? I'm sorry, do I even know you? You're nothing to me. I've got nothing to say, man Such a fool you don't know that you don't know jack You're such a tool, you're such a hack, drop out Here we go, world's most pestilient resident Walking sack of narcissistic selfishness I'm not ripping you off, dude. Damn, you're jealous Have some reticience, son, Mama's boy, Oedipus! I came this far in the hopes of winning your approval Seriously, mad respect, Senpai So I'll show you my battle cry! I've got a chance to get over this wall Answer this call, winner-takes-all I've got sick timing Self-respect rising Listen up, kids, there's a great man rhyming All this time spent trying to wow a Casanova And don't get me started on your half-baked gyoza I'm a Schubert, you're not worth it I'm not butt hurt, just sick of your bullshit What you see is me, Schubert to the nth degree That's all I'm going to guarantee, homey On my own terms, dishing out sick burns, self-indulgent Absolutely loving it Guess who taught me to be this way Yo! Avocado, Arigato Arigato, Avocado Arigato, Avocado, Arigato Avocado, Arigato Avocado, Arigato, Arigato Story Schubert used the Musik after discovering the world of hip-hop. Noticing that none of his tenants in Otowakan noticed his prior disappearance, he decided to use this Musik based on Erlkönig to burst out his pent-up frustrations towards them. Trivia * Like all of Schubert's Musik remixes, this was also sung by his voice actor. Video Category:Musik Category:Music Category:Schubert Musik